Two And Not Even A Half Men
by Blame Blam
Summary: In health class Blaine and Sam pair up to parent a fake baby.


S5 AU: No Klaine and no Senny. Penny _is_ the school nurse but Sam has no attraction to her whatsoever. And Sugar and Joe are still there.

THANKS blammistletoekisses a.k.a. SageK for letting me write the prompt: In health class Blaine and Sam pair up to parent a fake baby.

* * *

**Two And Not Even A Half Men**

* * *

"Today our topic comes to an end", the school nurse Penny said. Normally she didn't teach health class but Mrs Schmidt had called in sick in the beginning of the week. Sam had hoped the nurse, who looked young enough, would pity them and take it easy, maybe allow them to play on their phones or stuff like that. But she hadn't. She had brought files from Mrs Schmidt and carried along.

"I'm so glad it's over. I can't hear those stories about uteruses or child birth anymore", Jake mumbled.

"Yeah, me too", Sam said.

"Well, the theoretical lecture, that is", Penny said.

"What does that mean?" Ryder asked from a few rows behind.

"It means we move on to the practical part of valuing the miracle of new born life", she said.

"Practical part? Mrs Schmidt never does that", Sam complained.

"Unfortunately! It's such a good method to actually teach students who never listen."

She pulled out a box that she had carried in at the beginning of the class.

"Do you think there are condoms in it and we'll get some?" Jake asked. Sam nodded. That would be it.

But then she took out… a doll.

"Uh… creepy", Jake said.

"Would you shut up?" Blaine whispered from Sam's other side.

"I here have ten baby dolls. You will pair up and take care of your hypothetical baby over the weekend. It's a great team building exercise and it teaches you what a big responsibility a child is. So you think twice next time you want to have unsafe sex!"

She beamed at the students and counted them. "You're twenty, it adds up perfectly, yay!"

She clapped her hands and gestured a girl from the first row to come to her. It was Marley. Penny gave her a doll and asked if she had a specific partner wish. Marley stubbornly overlooked Jake as her eyes wandered through the class. She held Sam's eyes for a second and he knew she would choose him. Who wouldn't!? He was hotter than Jake and now that she was single…

"Yes, uhm, Ryder, would you…?" Marley asked. Of course Ryder agreed and went to her. Penny gave them a lot of stuff and instructions for the doll that Sam should've listened to but he slightly turned his head and took a look at what girls were in the class. Some were from Glee club, some not. He didn't care with who he would work together as long as it wasn't Tina. After she had dumbed him for prom he didn't like her very much.

Penny asked for volunteers. Of course it was all the girls who put their hands in the air. One by one they received a baby from Penny, choose a partner and left the room. Funny enough Sam still sat on his seat when the class was almost empty. The last girl went to the front now. It was Sugar and she took her time eying the boys.

Speaking of. They kind of were only boys now. Him, Jake and Blaine. How would the nurse resolve this? Call girls from other classes in?

"Mh. Hard decision but I choose… Jake. I'm sure his farther qualities lie hidden somewhere in there and Sam and Blaine are better off with each other, anyway."

Penny laughed awkwardly while Jake laughed mean and got up.

"Duh, the nurse will recruit more girls, won't she?" Sam said to Blaine.

He shrugged and shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Oh. Shit."

"What?"

"No, no, I don't mean… it's just… you know, parenting? How's that possible without a girl? We're two dudes."

Blaine frowned. "Yeah, so…? Ever heard of equal rights and gay adoptions?"

"Yes, but… but…"

Penny clapped her hands. "Look at that, we got a same sex couple! How cute is that? I hope you boys are okay with it because there's no way you get out of it. Now… here's your child. His name is Bobby-John."

"Dude, that's what the shapeshifter baby from Supernatural was called", Sam said.

"I know." Penny smirked. "I case you didn't listen – as usual – the other babies had names from TV shows as well. Now hush, hush!"

Blaine got up and took his bag. Sam grasped his, too, and whispered "I'm the farther!" as they went to the nurse. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"That's not how it works."

"Yes, it is!"

"Guys! Fighting isn't good for the baby. It will start to cry."

"How?" Blaine wanted to know.

"There's a sensor in it that reacts to noise. Now, have you listened to the instructions?"

"Yes!" Blaine said.

"Very good. Who wants to start carrying him? Remember, both parents are important so no delegating tasks", she said. Sam inconspicuously pointed at Blaine.

"He's the mother."

"I think this lesson will be good for you", Penny said. "To help you understand the dynamics of a gay relationship."

"I don't need to understand that! I'm not gay in case you didn't notice. The girls just didn't pick me because they are blind or so!"

Penny gave the baby to Blaine in addition with a pitiful look.

"It's just the weekend", she said.

Blaine nodded. "True. But I'm stuck with him for longer because for whatever reasons he's my best friend."

"Oh." Penny looked even more empathetic and patted Blaine on the shoulder. "The ways of love – or friendship – are strange indeed."

"Are we dismissed now?" Sam asked.

They were. Blaine made him carry the bag and while they walked through the hallways Sam looked into it because how could it be so heavy when there were just toys in it? But Blaine snapped at him and Sam closed the bag, following his friend.

"Luckily we only have one more class and Glee club today", Blaine said. "And we're not the only ones with this assignment so it's not too embarrassing."

"Yes, it is! People will think I'm gay! Especially since you are. They will think we hooked up."

Again Blaine rolled his eyes. "No one will think that because they know I actually have some taste in men."

"Oh, yeah? But you liked me a few months ago. And after you sang _Against All Odds_ Kitty asked me if I fucked you or if you just were a love sick fool."

Blaine came to a halt, patting the baby's head and frowning at Sam.

"She did? That's really rude."

"Duh, you know Kitty!"

"Anyway, things are different now", Blaine said and went on. They came to his locker so he gave Bobby-John to Sam. He held it on front of his eyes. The baby had big blue eyes and stared at him.

"Blue eyes, Blaine! Did you cheat on me? Who's the real farther, you can tell me."

Blaine sighed and didn't care to answer. While he was busy Sam glanced around, then he put the bag on the ground and held Bobby-John like he was a real baby. This was strange. He had never thought about having a baby. Of course not, he was eighteen.

Suddenly Bobby-John started to cry. Sam jumped and almost dropped him. He quickly pushed him against Blaine.

"Make it stop!"

Blaine rocked the doll and made hushing noises. Sam started at him – what the hell? But he snapped out of it as some students who walked by laughed. Sam glared at them.

"You won't laugh anymore when you're parents yourself!" he called after them.

"Oh God. The nurse made it sound so easy when she said 'rocking will calm him down'", Blaine said.

"Maybe do it harder? Why is he crying, anyway? We weren't fighting."

"It's noise that makes him cry. Or… can you look in the bag? Is there a paper?"

Sam opened the zipper and went through baby things until he found a booklet. He held it up to Blaine.

"Could you…?" Blaine asked with a slightly unnerved voice.

Sam got up and looked at the content. "Abortion… well, too late now… Bathing… ha, no way. Oh, here, crying."

He went to the pages and read it. Eventually he found a passage: "The baby might be crying because of loud noises or physically un-comfortableness. What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think I know what it means", Blaine said. He held up the baby and smelled its butt. Gross!

"Dude, it's not human, it doesn't –"

"Yes, it does, Sam. It's wet."

"Uh… how? Why?"

"It's really not that difficult to make a doll pee. Now come on, we gotta go to the bathroom."

* * *

By the time Glee rolled around Sam was exhausted already. Who would've thought that it was so hard to take care of a baby!? And it wasn't even a real one.

Sugar and Jake as well as Marley and Ryder looked just like he felt. Only Tina sat there on a chair, baby-free and not looking as if she was about to pass out.

"Where's your baby?" Sam asked and if he sounded reproachful it might have been on purpose.

"Brett has it. He's home."

"You let Stoner Brett alone with a baby?" Blaine asked disbelievingly.

"What? It's not like it's a real baby", Tina said.

"Why did you even choose him anyway?" Blaine wanted to know.

"He's uncomplicated and makes no trouble."

"You mean he doesn't talk back to you", Sam said.

Tina crossed her legs and gave him a judgemental look.

"Come on, Blaine, let's sit over there."

Seeing that of the other 'couples' the girls held the baby Sam insisted on Blaine doing the same. When he wanted to start his speech about 'it's not like that' Sam quickly (and very quietly) promised to take extra special care later.

"I'll take him home for the night, okay?"

"Sam, I think we should spend the night together."

"Uhm, yeah. Not gonna happen." Sam leaned back and crossed his arms.

"Don't be a dick, Sam. You know how I meant it."

"I'm not a – " Sam stopped himself and shook his head. Blaine took this way too seriously. But on the other hand this was an assignment they'll get grades for and everything was better than handling things like Tina did.

"Fine. Okay. Your place."

Mr Schue came in and stopped in his step, looking around in confusion.

"What is going on…?"

Marley explained it to him. Unique expressed her pity of not having this assignment. Sam wanted to offer her an opportunity of babysitting but Marley was quicker and invited her to spend the evening with her and Ryder.

"What, a baby bonding party and we're not invited?" Jake asked.

Ryder looked at him. "No, you're not."

"Oh, they are so mean", Blaine whispered when Mr Schue talked about other things. "Shall we invite Jake and Sugar over for a movie?"

"A – what? Movie? Like in… like… what?"

"My parents will be gone anyway."

"Oh, that's just convenient."

"So, yes or no?"

Sam waggled his head but then agreed. Maybe he could play some violently, manly video games with Jake while Blaine and Sugar bonded over being a mother.

* * *

It would haunt him for the rest of his life. As soon as Jake, Sugar and Emma had arrived and Blaine showed Sugar where to 'lay the baby to sleep' Jake grinned and nudged Sam.

"How's gay life going?"

"There's nothing gay about it, okay? The assignment doesn't involve having sex."

"I wasn't asking about sex, Sam, but the parenting. Sometimes your thoughts _are_ pretty gay."

"Not true!" Sam shook his head and went to the living room. Unfortunately the Andersons' didn't have a game console in this room so he just switched on the TV.

"So, who's your baby called after?" he asked.

Jake let himself fall down on the couch. "Ross and Rachel's baby. From _Friends_."

"Ours is cooler. It's from _Supernatural_."

They ordered pizza, watched _Pirates of the Caribbean_ (no babies involved) and had a better evening than Sam had expected. The children didn't cry once. That's what he called success!

When the Emma parents were gone Sam stretched his legs on the couch and yawned.

"Bobby-John is really cute. Don't you want to see him sleeping?"

Sam lifted his head and frowned at Blaine. But he didn't smirk or laugh so he must've been serious.

"No", Sam said and laid his head down. Blaine came to the couch.

"Come on, Sam, don't miss out on the opportunity to feel like a real farther." He tugged on Sam's arm.

"Who says I ever want to have children?"

"Don't you?"

"I don't know yet, okay?"

"Come on. Maybe this will help you later in life if you have to decide."

Blaine took his hand and boy, had he a firm grasp. Sam had no option left than to get up and follow Blaine into a bed room.

Okay, it was inappropriate and he didn't want to say it but he couldn't help it.

"So now the fun part of the evening starts?"

Blaine snorted and turned on the lights.

"You wish."

"Ah, that's how it's going to be. Once the baby is there I'm not getting any anymore."

"Sam, stop making sex jokes about us if you don't want people to think you're gay."

"Well, no one's here, are they" Sam mumbled. Then he stood in front of a crib. A real actual crib.

"Where'd you get that?"

"From the basement. My parents kept it for sentiment."

"Yeah, that's not creepy."

Blaine leaned down to the baby to do something. His butt stood out and Sam almost slapped it. But he didn't. Instead he widened his eyes and bit his lip.

Damn. Parenting a kid with another boy _did_ make one gay!

But then he remembered he had done it before, a few weeks ago when Blaine had announced to the Glee club that he was over Kurt once and for all and breathed in with relief. It wasn't gay, it was normal best friend behaviour!

"So… isn't he cute?" Blaine asked.

Sam agreed even though he didn't think that. It was just a doll, for heaven's sake. Eventually they retreated to their rooms (Sam was allowed to stay in Cooper's) and sleep brought him sweet amnesia.

* * *

He awoke in a dark room because someone cried. Sam reached for the lights but his hand touched some stuff he didn't know. Where was he? Oh yeah, right, at the Andersons. So where were the damn lights?

Eventually Sam found it. He got up and stumbled to Blaine's parents' bed room from that light shone.

"Why the _hell_ is he crying at night?" Sam asked when he saw Blaine in here, rocking the baby and making 'shhhh' noises. He wore a blue bathrobe with stars on it, something Sam had never seen before.

"I don't know! His diapers are clean. Can you look for the description?"

"Yeah, that's not how it works with real babies", Sam mumbled but he went to the bed and pulled the bag to him. While sitting he read through it.

"Have you fed it?"

"Yes! Earlier."

"Well, maybe he's hungry again." Sam threw the booklet away and looked at Blaine. His hair was a mess, curls everywhere. Kind of sexy.

"Okay, then get the food out", Blaine said.

"Me?"

"Yes, Sam, you! I'm not the only one on this assignment!"

Sam took all thoughts about sexiness back and uttered some curses under his breath as he was forced to prepare baby 'food'. And then Blaine actually made him feed Bobby-John while he sat next to Sam and ran his hands over his face.

"I hate the nurse", Blaine said.

"Me, too", Sam said and stuffed a strange paste into the baby's mouth. He wondered what it was. Sam licked some but it tasted like water and nothing else.

"Did you just eat that mush?"

"No!?" Sam shook his head in disbelieve. But Blaine laughed and leaned against Sam's shoulder.

"You're really one of a kind", he said.

"Yeah, well, you know me."

"Yeah." He lifted his head to lay his chin on Sam's shoulder. Sam turned his head until Blaine's nose poked into his chest. Blaine leaned back to lock their eyes and with one hand he stroked through Sam's lose strands.

"Your hair has gotten so long."

"Do you like it?"

Blaine nodded. Sam got the feeling that his talk from the day before was complete nonsense and he would _so_ be okay with kissing Sam if Sam only leaned in. But of course he didn't. He looked back at Bobby-John and stuffed some more paste into his mouth.

* * *

"Sam!? Are you awake?"

Loud banging against the door.

"Well, now I am", Sam mumbled. He got up and tore the door open just when Blaine was about to hit it again. The black haired took down his hand and raised his eyebrows.

"We're out of milk."

"What? That's why you wake me up?"

"Yes. I wake you up before I go to the shop so you can watch out for Bobby-John. By the way, sexy hair."

He smirked and was gone before Sam could respond. He ran into the bathroom to look into the mirror. His hair was perfectly fine! Maybe a bit fuzzy but that's all.

Or… didn't he mean it sarcastically? Did Blaine dig his hair?

Oh my God, he so did! Last night he couldn't keep his hands to himself, too!

Well at least the attraction didn't go out of the window with the baby arriving… Wait. No one was here to listen to those jokes. It was one thing to say them out loud and another thinking them. Stop it now, Evans, or Jake would have been right.

Sam took a shower and then went down to the kitchen, everything without thinking too much about the baby. It made no noises so it would be fine. Then he wanted to make pancakes but had to realise they were out of milk.

Luckily Blaine came back when Sam stood in front of his bowl with the milk-free pancake dough in it. And Blaine laughed. Again.

"How do you survive your day, Sam? Here." He put a milk carton in front on the counter and went to put some groceries into the fridge.

"I survive because I have you", Sam said. He poured in the milk and stirred the dough. "And I pay back with making you breakfast."

"Is Bobby-John still sleeping?"

"Yeah."

"I'll check on him then we can eat, okay?"

Blaine shortly ran his hand over Sam's arm and left the kitchen. Sam looked after him. Bobby-John wasn't real. So why did it feel like he influenced the way they were with each other? All that talk about hair and the unnecessary touching. Or wasn't it any different to before and Sam just noticed it now?

"SAM!"

What now? Sam turned down the heat from the oven and hurried upstairs.

"What is going –"

"Have you checked on him at all?" Blaine asked. He was busy taking off the diaper and didn't look up but his voice sounded pissed enough.

"Ye- well, he didn't cry so I thought he was okay."

Blaine made an annoyed sound. "That's not really responsible."

Sam puckered his lip. _It wasn't a real baby!_ But he knew better than to argue. He simply turned around and went back to the kitchen. Of course Blaine had to say something about that when he came down, too.

"You can't just _leave_ when I'm talking to you!"

"I had something on the oven, okay? I'm sorry I can't listen to your rambling all day long but I guess I'm at least responsible enough to not let the kitchen burn down!"

Blaine crossed his arms and glared back. After a few moments he deflated and sat down on a kitchen chair.

"Look at us", he said while running a hand over his forehead. "All it takes is one stupid doll to make us fight like an old married couple."

"Yeah, well." Not the smartest answer. Sam put a pancake on the plate in front of Blaine and poured more dough into the pan. He thought _a married couple that doesn't have sex_ but was clever enough not to say it out loud.

"Mmm, Sam! Those are great!"

Sam smiled to himself. See, he was good for something!

* * *

"So we can't go out at all?"

"I didn't say that. I said we gotta take Bobby-John with us."

"Yeah, sounds a lot like 'we're not going anywhere' to me."

Sam glared at the doll that sat between them on the couch.

"Domestic life is so boring", he said. But then he had the best idea ever. "Can't we like, ask Jake and Sugar if they babysit for us? We can return the favour tomorrow. It's Sunday anyway so I don't need to go out."

"We can ask them, of course. Where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere where hot chicks are. I feel too gay right now."

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "You don't seem to feel 'too gay' when we spent every Sunday all day long in PJ's in your room."

"That's different. There's no baby involved."

"Okay. Tell me again why you want to include two babies tomorrow then?"

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed. "You always have to have the final say, don't you?"

Truth was Sam needed to get out because the house was too small for two persons. They bumped into each other everywhere and it drove Sam crazy. So he wrote Jake and immediately got an answer.

"Dude! Jake and Sugar are on a playground? Jake writes he's going nuts from Sugar's enthusiasm. Huh, I feel you, buddy."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Shall we join them?"

"You want to take Bobby-John to a playground?"

"Yes?"

"Now who's the crazy one", Blaine mumbled.

* * *

It was the weirdest thing ever. Sam watched some kids running around screaming and almost regretted that he would never see Bobby-John like this. Almost.

Blaine was allowed to lay Bobby-John into the pram Sugar has brought and they wandered around on the playground. Sam preferred to sit on a bench with Jake.

"I know why I didn't spend much time with Sugar before", Jake said. "She's so… bossy. And I have no say in anything. Ever. Just because it's her money doesn't mean I have no opinion."

"Well, Blaine's a bit better. But we fight a whole lot more since we have the baby."

"You know what, Sam? I think this is a natural law or something. Babies make people fight. No one can ever tell me they are cute innocent beings again. They are prats."

Sam laughed. "Even the plastic ones?"

"Especially them!"

Jake watched his fingers that he opened and closed. "Sometimes I just want to push Sugar against a wall and kiss her so she stops talking."

"After one day of being a fake couple already?"

Jake shrugged.

"Well. Good luck then. I hope it works out."

"Thanks. I hope you and Blaine will stop fighting, too."

Sam nodded. "We always get through the downs, don't be afraid."

"Aaaand here we go again", Jake commended the return of their 'partners'.

* * *

That Sugar had a pram turned out to be the best thing ever. They could hide their dolls in there and no one would suspect anything or look strange because Sugar was a real girl. It was the most normal thing ever to see a girl with a pram. When Blaine offered to manage it for a while Sam took his arm and pulled him away, head shaking.

"What? I can help her, can't I?" Blaine asked.

"Sure. With other things. Not with the pram, man."

After all they were walking through a park. Yes, sitting on a playground and walking through a park, that's how Sam spent his Saturdays now.

"_Why not?_ Sam, I'm starting to think you're homophobic!"

"What!? Dude, I'm so not! Would I have been okay with your urges to go down on me if I was?"

Blaine's eyes widened. "Excuse me? I never even hinted something like that."

Sam nodded. "But I saw it in your eyes."

"Whoa. You're not self-conceited at all", Blaine snorted.

"Fact is it was a gay thing. And I was okay with it."

"No. Fact is you're not okay with public display of men in female roles or even non-public for that matter! And whatever fantasies you had about you and me… It's your imagination, it never happened, so it wasn't a gay thing. Except in your head, I mean. Maybe you should start to wonder why you think about such explicit stuff instead of projecting your insecurities onto others."

Blaine fastened his step to catch up to Sugar. It didn't matter since Sam couldn't speak right now anyway. What the hell was Blaine implying? No, seriously, _what the hell?_

Okay, so maybe he had some fantasies about what Blaine (had?) wanted to do to him, yeah. So what? Who could blame him after he had realised Blaine crushed on him? Everybody would think stuff like that, everybody. Tsk.

An old woman with a dog stopped and bowed down to look into the pram. Her eyes widened.

"That's…?"

"Oh, it are dolls, yeah", Sugar said. "Aren't they cutie cute?"

The woman sent her a strange look and went away. When she passed Sam he shrugged and tried to tell her _'hey that's totally normal, it's for school' _but he didn't think she got it.

"The pram looks pretty new", Blaine commented.

"Oh, that's because it is. We went shopping this morning", Sugar said.

"Of course you did."

"And to celebrate our new and kind of weird friendship I invite you all to dinner!" Sugar stated.

* * *

The good part was that Sugar's Nanny watched out for the babies. The bad part was that Sam had never been to a restaurant as fancy as this ever before. It looked like the windows were made of diamonds and the chairs of ivory. He had to wear a tux and pretend to be important.

Sugar wore a glittery golden dress and clang to Jakes arm.

"Motta", she said to the man at the entrance. "Table for four."

"Ah, isn't it good to come out of the house after all that family stuff?" she said when they went to their table.

"Yes. It shows how important is it to have a good babysitter", Blaine said.

Jake got the chair for Sugar and she smiled at him as she sat down. Blaine elbowed Sam.

"Look what a gentleman Jake is!"

"Oh, right."

Sam stopped in his tracks and pulled the chair out for Blaine. He shot him a confused look but accepted the gesture.

"So. First double date I ever been on", Jake said when they received their menus.

"Wait, this is a date?" Sugar asked.

Jake shrugged. "Of course it is. It's part of the assignment, right, guys?"

"Yup, totally", Sam nodded. Sugar's eyes went big. She watched Jake for a few moments and Sam secretly snickered. Looked like somebody would be getting laid tonight.

"What?" Blaine asked in a hushed tone, leaning to Sam.

"Shh. We just help out our friends. Or are you strictly against a date with me?"

"Let me get this straight. You don't want me to be seen with a pram but you are okay with being on an official gay date in a restaurant like that?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "As long as we don't kiss nobody _knows_."

Blaine snorted and hid his face behind the menu. Sam wondered if he had said something wrong. But sometimes Blaine had strange moods so Sam decided to wait until it was better and chose his own food. Sugar would pay, luckily, because just a salad cost fifty dollars.

The food was good though. And the wine, too. They all could drink because Sugar's chauffeur had driven them and would take them back and Sam swore to himself to keep the friendship with Sugar alive. For the sake of her not for her money, of course. If she and Jake got together that would be even easier.

Blaine opened up thanks to the wine and told them a story about a dog he used to have as a child. Sugar offered to buy him a new dog.

"Oh, no, I'm okay with just a memory", Blaine said. "I've got too much on my hands to have a dog right now."

Sugar nodded. "Maybe later in life. When you and Sam settle down to have a _real_ family. Then a dog would be great! And a cat! And – oh, totally a big pool where you can swim with dolphins in!"

Blaine chuckled. "Yes, right, that exactly how my future will be."

"Don't you like dolphins?" Sam asked.

"I do like dolphins, Sam. I just don't think they seem fit for a suburban family life. But that isn't even the factor that is the hardest to believe."

"Oh, right. The money. Dude, we could be rich, you never know! You'll have a career as a Broadway singer or something like that and I as a comedian. I think that would totally suit me. _Hey, hey, hey, I'm too tired to shoot you right now!_"

Blaine stared at him. After a few seconds he snapped out of it, glanced at their friends and leaned to Sam.

"Sam, how much did you drink?"

"Not so much. Just two or three glasses. Or four?"

Blaine nodded. He patted Sam's shoulder and went back to eating his steak. Sam looked at Jake who chuckled at him. He didn't drink too much, come on! What was all the fuzz about?

Later they stepped out of the restaurant. The night air was fresh but after the heat inside it was a welcome change. Sam took a deep breath and felt his head clearing up a bit.

Jake laid an arm around Sugar as they waited for the limo to arrive. Sam eyed Blaine and wondered if he would complain if Sam did the same. But he didn't dare to try it. And maybe it wasn't the best idea ever. The 'date' was over, wasn't it?

Blaine turned to face him.

"I wonder how Bobby-John is doing."

"Oh, he will be fine. The nanny is watching out for him."

"Mm, yeah."

Blaine looked up to the name badge of the restaurant that read 'Humphrey's'. When he lowered his eyes he frowned at Sam's bowtie.

"Oh God, don't tell me it has been like that the whole time", he said.

"What?" Sam looked down. It looked totally normal. But Blaine stepped to him and fumbled on the bowtie.

"Okay, for the record: I will not go on a second date with you if you don't know how to tie a bowtie. That's embarrassing! Who the hell doesn't… oh." Blaine sighed with exhaustion.

"Blaine, you checked my clothes like three times before we went out and didn't complain about the bowtie. I _am_ able to tie it. It must've slipped or something like that."

Blaine laughed. "Yeah, slipped on the puddle of snobbery of all those people in there."

"Hey, don't offend rich people. They are nice."

Blaine let go of the bowtie and stroked over Sam's shoulders. Then he let his hands lie there and looked up to Sam.

"You want to keep Sugar around, don't you?"

Sam grinned. "You know that's right."

Blaine sighed. He took his hands down and stepped back. In doing so he looked around to their friends. Sugar waved them to come because the car had turned into the street.

* * *

Blaine acted as if he had been away for weeks. He wouldn't let Bobby-John out of his eyes on the whole ride back and by the time they were back at the Anderson's Sam didn't even hide his eye rolling anymore. How could Blaine love a fake baby more than him? What kind of ending for a nice evening was that?

"Well, I don't know about you but I'll sleep here tonight", Blaine said as he laid Bobby-John down in the crib.

"Are you for real? It's just a doll, Blaine!"

"It's not… it's not like that. I mean I don't want to walk so much in the night when he cries, you know?"

"Yeah. Because the way between the rooms is so long." Sam snorted and turned around. He'd sleep in a room without a baby, that much was sure.

But when he lay in bed half an hour later and stared into the darkness he couldn't stop thinking about how Blaine got so silly over this stupid assignment. Somehow Sam wanted to punch him for it. Now that seemed a bit over the top but he couldn't help it.

Eventually Sam got up and crept through the darkness to the Anderson parent's bed room. Not to punch Blaine but to show him his support. Blaine probably slept already so he didn't want to wake him up. Unfortunately Sam didn't know his way blind round here so he bumped against the bed. He bit his lip and closed his eyes.

"Sam?"

"Yeah. Uhm…"

Something rustled. Sam placed his hands on the mattress and walked to the left side of the bed. He had guessed right, it was the empty side (farer away from the crib).

"Is it okay when I…?" he whispered.

"Yeah."

Sam got into the bed and pulled the blanket up to his throat. It was a bit cold. But in the next second Blaine glided closer. Sam smiled into the darkness, not asking questions about why he was so glad and turned sideways to put his arm around Blaine. That way he fell asleep pretty fast.

One minute later, or at least that's what it felt like, the baby started crying. Sam put the pillow over his head and tried to ignore it. He didn't feel Blaine anymore but somewhere in the bed he moved. Then the lights went on. Sam closed his eyes a bit harder.

He listened to baby soothing noises and more rustling. Hell, was he glad this would end on Monday. But on the other hand he then wouldn't have any excuse to share a bed with Blaine. And well, it might have sounded gay but it wasn't. It just felt comfortable and better than sleeping alone.

"Next time you get up", Blaine mumbled. The lights went off and a warm body snuggled against Sam's back. Blaine laid his arm around his waist and buried his face in Sam's neck. He was asleep immediately, Sam knew it from his deep breathing. He lay awake for some more moments, enjoying the physical contact. When he got sleepy he laid his hand on Blaine's and caressed it until he passed out. His last conscious thought was _'if we were a couple we could do this every night'_ but in the morning he had forgotten all about it.

* * *

Well, his Sunday was ruined and it hadn't even begun. Sam congratulated the nurse for teaching him the biggest lesson in life ever. Now he knew he absolutely didn't want children.

Bobby-John cried and accordingly Blaine called him. All pretending to be asleep went down the drain when Blaine threatened to empty a bucket of cold water over him. Sam jumped up.

"I'm awake! Look for the off switch!"

"It's just one more day, Sam. Prepare the mush."

Sam pulled a face but did as he was told. Then he fed the baby until it stopped crying.

"There! Can I go back to sleep now?"

Blaine sighed. "If you want to. Or we could ask Jake and Sugar what they are doing today."

"Why? Am I too boring for you?"

"Come on, Sam, you know that's not it." Blaine put the doll into the crib and sighed. "It doesn't feel as crazy when they're around."

Sam grinned. "No, I know. You want the nanny to help out again. Tsk, tsk, if the nurse knew that."

Blaine ignored it and sat down on the bed. "I wonder if they are a couple now."

"Things like that don't happen so fast", Sam said. "It takes time and patience. Patience is the key to every working relationship."

Blaine laid back on the bed and put his hands on his face.

"Yeah, that's true. The patience I need with you is more than any human could ever endure without getting crazy."

Sam frowned. Now come on, he wasn't that bad… was he?

"You want me to go or…?"

Blaine moaned. He sat up again and shook his head. "But if you want to you can make breakfast again."

Yeah. No. Sam went to the bed, too, but got in on his side and pulled the blanket over his head.

"Later."

Blaine didn't answer. After a few seconds Sam poked out his head and met thoughtful brown eyes.

"You can't tell me you want to get up already", Sam said.

Blaine shrugged. Sam held up the blanket and grinned.

"_Cuddle up, Baby, move in tight. _And so on._ It's cold out there but it's warm in bed…_"

Blaine rolled his eyes but crawled nearer.

"I think you need to work on your seduction skills", he said.

"Why? It worked." Sam waggled his eyebrows. Blaine settled in close to him and Sam put the blanket over them. But they didn't cuddle, Blaine just looked at him. It made Sam uneasy. He hadn't asked for eye-fucking, he had asked for snuggling. Like in the night. Without _looking_ at each other because that made things very gay.

"You'd make a good farther", Blaine said.

"No, I wouldn't. I hate getting up in the night and I'm jealous when you pay Bobby-John more attention than me."

Blaine chuckled. "You are?"

Sam shrugged. He rolled onto the back and stared at the ceiling. That had sounded gay, too. And when Blaine eventually came closer, let his hand glide on Sam's stomach and pressed a warm wet kiss on his cheek it was even gayer because… it made Sam hard. Not the first time Blaine accidentally did that to him but definitively the first time they lay in a bed during it. Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath. That's it. They've reached the official gayest state.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, uhm…" Sam cleared his throat. "I'm good."

"Okay." Blaine laid his head on Sam's shoulder. His breath floated over Sam's skin. It was soft and hot and things got even harder. Sam wanted to move and get up but he couldn't. He had to admit he liked it and as long as he just lay here Blaine wouldn't notice it anyway.

But did he have to move his fingers oh so slightly? Sam really had to restrain himself from guiding Blaine's hand further down. Oh God, how would it feel if he… and then stroked along… oh God. Sam's pelvis trembled and the blanket didn't hide things anymore. Shit.

Blaine cleared his throat and took his hand away.

"I'm sorry", he said.

"No, I am. You just wanted to… and I… sorry."

"It's not like you can control it", Blaine said.

"No." Sam puckered his lips. "How come you're the gay one but I'm getting hard here?"

Blaine laughed. He lifted his head to meet Sam's eyes.

"Who said I'm not?"

Suddenly Sam's heart beat like triple times and his brain went out of the window. He had never touched another boy and while the thought of it was disgusting when Sam was out there, in school or wherever, things were different now. Here in this warm bed and with Blaine.

But he couldn't ask Blaine. They couldn't. It… would be… so… But well, nobody would know, right?

Sam rolled on his side without breaking the eye contact. He laid his hand on Blaine's chest and went down as slowly as he could. Blaine hissed and closed his eyes. He moved in closer. Sam reached the waistband of his boxers and wandered further along. His fingers brushed over a stiff bulge. The weirdest thing was that it grew from the touch. Sam closed his eyes now, too, and concentrated on feeling. He felt Blaine's heartbeat on his fingers and heard the little moans his friend made.

"Can I…" he started.

"Yes."

"You don't know what I wanted to say."

"I don't care. The answer is yes." Blaine pushed lightly against his hand. Sam moaned. He pulled down Blaine's boxers and carefully drove along his thing. It was bigger than Sam had imagined. Maybe because it was completely up now... Wow. His balls were soft. Sam stroked over them, massaged them and glided gently upwards. His thumb automatically stroked over the wet head.

"Sam…" Blaine's breathing came as fast as Sam's. He buried his face in Sam's neck and his hips urged forward. Sam tightened his grip and glided down, up and down again until he moved with the same rhythm as Blaine.

It didn't take long until Blaine came. He twitched against Sam's body, his fingers poked hurtfully in his sides and repeated Sam's name. If this wasn't the sexiest thing Sam had ever experienced he didn't know what was.

"Uhm… you got tissues or…?"

"Use the sheets, I'm gonna change them anyhow", Blaine gasped.

Sam rolled on his back and smeared his hand on the mattress on his other side. Blaine still panted. What the hell had just happened? Could Sam blame Bobby-John for this, too, or didn't it work that way?

"Wow, Sam…"

"I know, I'm good." Sam waggled his eyebrows as he faced Blaine who lay on his back now.

Blaine chuckled. He turned his head and held Sam's eyes.

"No freak-outs about how gay that was?"

"It wasn't. I just did you a favour."

Blaine raised his brows. "A gay favour."

"True. Huh." Sam bit his lip. "Guess there's only one way to get even and put it out of the world."

As soon as Blaine understood a dirty smile crept on his lips. Sam returned it, kicked down his boxers and enjoyed.

* * *

Jake and Sugar came over in the afternoon. The weather was good so they put some chairs out and sat down on the terrace. Sugar and Blaine joked about how Bobby-John and Emma would run around if they were real children and how they would marry later in life.

"Poor kids", Jake said. He had brought a six-pack and offered Sam a beer. "Maybe they don't want to marry each other. Let them have their own will."

"Always ruining the fun", Sugar said and poked Jake. Sam opened his can, drank from it and watched the winding trees.

"The barbeque-season's almost here", Jake said.

"Oh, we could have a barbeque now! I think we have some meat", Blaine said.

"It can start to rain anytime", Sam said.

"Well, since we are roofed that shouldn't be a problem." Blaine pointed up. Jake announced that he was totally okay with a barbeque and Sugar clapped her hands in agreement, too. Sam was officially outvoted.

They got out the Andersons barbeque and grilled meat and vegetables. It was a nice afternoon until it started to rain and the wind blew it to them under their roofed terrace. Sam didn't especially like rain but he smiled about it and threw an 'I told you so' look to Blaine.

"Stop smirking and help Jake to get the barbeque into the house", Blaine said.

"Why? You were the one who wanted it out", Sam said. He took his can and plate and did _not_ stop smirking.

"It's your duty as the farther."

"Oh, oh! Now it works like that, when it's convenient for you!"

Blaine nudged Sam's side. He laughed and turned away because his hands were full. If they hadn't been he'd tickled Blaine or maybe tackled him to the ground and kissed him and – wait, _what?_

Sam fled to the kitchen. His thoughts had become so gay. And not just after this morning. He couldn't deny that he had had gay thoughts before. But now they intensified. And he had been so okay with… that stuff with Blaine in bed. More than okay. The weird thing about it was that it hadn't been weird. Normal, as they would do it every day. But they didn't. They weren't a couple. Sam really had to get his shit together or he would go crazy.

Sugar came into the kitchen and Sam helped her preparing some snacks. Her constant babbling about unimportant things helped him calm down. He thought about an unsuspicious way to ask her if something had happened between her and Jake last night but nothing came to his mind. Eventually they brought the snacks to the living room.

The evening was good except that Sam was a bit distracted. He wondered whether he was maybe a little bit gay. He had tried not to think about this for so long but now he couldn't push it aside anymore. It stormed through his mind as if the door it had hid behind had been broken.

"Are you okay, man?"

"Huh?" Sam looked up from the can in his hand. Jake looked questioningly at him. Sugar and Blaine weren't in the room anymore.

"Oh, where are…?"

"Looking after the babies."

"Of course." Sam rolled his eyes. Then he thought of something. He leaned closer and lowered his voice.

"So… you and Sugar? Last night?" He waggled his eyebrows but Jake shook his head.

"Not what you think. _But_ we fell asleep in each other's arms. I tell you, I'm getting somewhere." Jake grinned while Sam leaned back in disappointment.

"That's it, man? That's nothing romantic."

Jake frowned. "On what planet do you live on? It's damn romantic. It's the greatest proof of trust and intimacy and stuff like that."

Sam stared at Jake and waited for him to laugh and say '_Nah dude, just kidding. It's the most shallow thing that no couple ever would do'_. Until Sam realised that it was exactly what couples did. He leaned against the sofa and drank more beer. Shit. Not only was he a bit gay but also something was going on between him and Blaine, wasn't it?

"What's on your mind, Sam? First you don't take part in a conversation about Barry Manilow and now you look like you've seen a ghost. Do you want to talk about it?"

Sam studied Jake. Could he trust him with personal, sensible stuff like that? Jake didn't seem the type for deep conversations. Maybe Sam should rather try to find out what Jake thought about him and Blaine. For real not in gay-joke-terms.

Sam cleared his throat. "Well. It's… the assignment. I wonder why the nurse let this happen to me… I mean do I look gay?"

Jake shook his head. "But Blaine doesn't, too, so maybe I don't know what 'looking gay' means."

"Yeah. Do… you… no, do people… think… me and Blaine… uhm." Sam cleared his throat again and took a sip from his beer. He glanced at the door but luckily it remained closed. Damn, why was it so hard to formulate a question?

"I was just joking, Sam, you know that, right?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you worried, anyway? Being gay isn't a bad thing, you know that."

"So you would not be freaked out if I were?"

Jake leaned back and stretched out his arms in an inviting gesture. "No. Go ahead and tell me you're in love with Blaine, I'd be okay with it. Hell, everybody would be. And we could go on another double-date."

Sam narrowed his eyes, not sure if it was joke or not. When he didn't say anything for a few moments Jake shifted his legs and propped his arms on his knees. He leaned forwards.

"_Are_ you in love with Blaine?"

"What? I didn't say that."

Jake held his eyes until Sam couldn't stand it anymore. He looked at his feet and sighed.

"I don't know, man. I just know something's up. Something gay."

"Well, take your time to figure it out. Don't rush into things."

"Yeah." Sam felt his cheeks heat up because he kind of already had done that. Luckily Sugar and Blaine came back at that moment so Jake couldn't ask more questions.

* * *

Sam decided he had to spend the night at home. He needed to think. So he asked Blaine if he was okay with having Bobby-John for the night or if he should take him.

"I'm okay if you are okay with leaving him here."

"Well, I'll miss him but I do it for you", Sam said.

"Yeah, I can tell how much you'll miss him." Blaine rolled his eyes. Sam just grinned and took his bag.

"Okay, then I leave you two", he said.

Blaine faked a sad face. Sam laughed and threw an arm around him. He shouldn't have. Blaine's scent closed around Sam and made him burry his nose in Blaine's neck. The black haired laid a hand on Sam's back and turned his face to lightly touch Sam's cheek with his lips. In a reflexive reaction Sam leaned against it. A bit too much because suddenly the corner of his mouth touched Blaine's.

Sam jerked back.

"I'm sorry", he said. "Oh God. I didn't mean to… I… I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"No. Yeah, okay. Bye."

When Sam could think straight again he sat in his car and stared at the wheel. His head was empty because he tried as hard as possible not to think about it. This wasn't the best state to drive in but he needed to get away from his house. It was cursed.

Wait! Maybe… maybe the nurse had put a curse on the dolls! After all it happened to Jake and Sugar, too. Maybe every couple caring for a baby would feel something for one another. Sam had to find out how things were with Marley and Ryder, and Tina and Stoner Brett.

* * *

It turned out that the nurse wasn't a witch. Ryder wrote Sam that he and Marley still were just friends and Tina answered (after a few hours) with the question if he was drunk because why on earth would she even remotely like Stoner Brett. She had chosen him because she knew she wouldn't fall for him and could continue her plan of staying single until she found her perfect match in college.

Sam felt bad for Brett and wrote Tina to give him a chance. Then he lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

Did it count as a kiss? Their mouths had touched.

He didn't really know why he freaked out about this more than about the thing in the morning. Sam could handle everything. Acting like a couple, why not? Jerking each other off, hey, great. Sex was great. But kissing? That was so… so… real. No game anymore. Sex could be part of the game, it could be done just for fun. But mouth on mouth action was an expression of love. And feelings. It took his chances to hide away.

Sam closed his eyes and willed himself to think of girls. Maybe an actress… like Scarlett Johansson, yes. She had been sexy in The Avengers. Even Blaine had admitted it. They had rewatched it just a few months ago and Blaine had also said how sexy he thought Thor's hair was. Long and blond and…

Sam opened his eyes. He suddenly remembered the week after their movie night. Carol had wanted to cut his hair but Sam had said he wanted to grow it out. But, well. It was totally normal for a best friend to want to look like his buddy liked it best. Totally normal, not gay, not a sign of something like love.

Sam went to bed and didn't think about it anymore. And he also didn't dream of Blaine.

* * *

"He missed you."

"Great. Can we go to class and get it behind us?" Sam said. He ignored Blaine's hurt expression and looked away. Bobby-John had to go. Now.

Mrs Schmidt was back today. She frowned at the dolls and said she would simply ignore this nonsense without scoring them for it.

"Excuse me? I worked my ass off for this baby", Jake complained.

"No, you didn't." Sugar shook her head.

"This is a joke, right?" Sam also wasn't amused. "I had the worst weekend ever and you're saying it's all been for nothing?"

"That's no way to talk to a teacher, Mr Puckerman and Mr Evans."

"Worst weekend ever, Sam?" Blaine whispered as Mrs Schmidt talked about how they now would start the topic of postnatal depression.

"Don't take it personal", Sam said without looking away from the board Mrs Schmidt wrote 'Symptoms of PPD' on. He wrote it into his notebook.

"I was under the impression –"

"Can we talk later about it… if ever? I need to pay attention to this shit."

"You mean your 'feelings of being overwhelmed', 'become easily frustrated' and 'feeling inadequate in taking care of the baby' are results of a postpartum depression?"

"Yes."

Sam felt Blaine's eyes on him but didn't turn his head. He breathed in with relieved when his friend let it go.

* * *

Blaine didn't talk to Sam for the rest of the day and it might have been that Sam's behaviour was the reason for it. But he didn't know how to be with Blaine so it was easier to say things like he had in health class and ignore Blaine. So much easier.

It also hurt but Sam had to bear with the pain until he had figured out what was going on.

Funny how slow a week went by when it was pure torture. On Friday Sam felt like he hadn't talked to Blaine in a thousand years and wondered why he did that to himself. He secretly looked out for health class in the afternoon because there he could at least sit next to Blaine. Apart from the not talking he missed his bodily presence beside him.

So when Sam came to class and Blaine sat in the last row next to Sugar his heart got smashed to pieces. He bit his lip, threw his books on the table and sat down next to Jake.

The Jew leaned to him.

"At the risk of getting punched… What's up?"

"I'm an idiot", Sam said. "That's what's up."

Jake shook his head questioningly.

Sam glanced around. Everybody was talking while waiting for the teacher. He focused on his pencil and said: "What I said on Monday. And then I kept my distance from him. It's all my fault so why should he ever talk to me again?"

Jake glanced over his shoulder.

"Don't look!" Sam hissed.

"Well, you could apologise", Jake suggested. "And tell him why you did it."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

Sam puckered his lips and took a deep breath. "It's complicated."

"Dude, it's always complicated when it's important. Where'd be the fun if it was easy?"

"Haha."

"Remember when I said 'don't rush into things'? I didn't mean step back completely", Jake said. He leaned closer still and talked very quietly.

"Just ask him to take it slow."

Sam pushed Jake away. He didn't know squad! But Sam wasn't much better, he had to admit. When Mrs Schmidt came in Sam very carefully looked over his shoulder. Blaine didn't appear especially glad or sad. He had propped his face on one hand while he doodled in his notebook with the other. After a moment he lifted his eyes and met Sam's.

Sam couldn't look away. _Please come back to me._

"Mr Evans? Something interesting back there?" Mrs Schmidt asked.

Sam quickly turned around and mumbled "No."

But it was a lie. Blaine was more than interesting. He was crucial to Sam's life and heart. And Sam had screwed it up. If Blaine had ever wanted to… Sam looked at his fingernails and drove his teeth painfully in his bottom lip. Well. If Blaine had ever wanted more than friendship he sure wouldn't anymore after Sam's comment on Monday. But was it any surprise? Sam always screwed up the things that were the most important. All he had was making people laugh so maybe he should focus on improving his impressions instead of indulging in fantasies that someone could ever love him.

And okay, yes. He wanted Blaine to love him. With kisses and all. The thought of it was still weird beyond comparison but also made Sam's heart flutter and his body feel light like a feather. Maybe he actually was in love with Blaine.

"Do you have plans for the weekend?" Jake asked when class was over.

Sam was busy tracking Blaine with his eyes so he didn't answer until Jake nudged him.

"What!? No, I don't, why? It's not important. I have things to do."

"So you do have plans?"

"Yes. Learning. Working on my impressions. Sitting alone in my room."

Jake rolled his eyes. He mumbled "yeah, throwing a pity party will get you Blaine back" and went away. Just like that. How could he say something like that and then walk away!?

Sam took his bag and followed him to the hallway.

"What do you mean, get him back? We never were together."

Jake stopped and turned around.

"Well, then grow a pair and ask him out!"

He shrugged at Sam's staring and went away. He had spoken way, way too loud. Sam glanced around and the students looking quickly turned away. Except Blaine, that is.

Sam could literally feel he was blushing and hurried to his locker.

"Wait a minute. I thought your problem was you didn't like it while in fact it is that you _did_ like it?"

Sam frowned. He gathered his courage before he faced Blaine, who stood there and waited for an answer as if he just had asked whether Sam liked chocolate or something.

"No", Sam said. He turned back to his locker and buried his nails in his palm. He couldn't talk about it, he just couldn't.

"Then why did Jake tell you to 'ask him out'?"

"Probably because he was daydreaming."

"Sam." Blaine's voice was softer now and he leaned forwards. "If your worry is that I don't like it when you go out with someone male because you think I'm still waiting for you… "

He shrugged.

Sam closed his locker and leaned against it, facing Blaine.

"You'd be okay with me dating any boy?"

"Yeah." Blaine shrugged again.

"You don't…" Sam gulped and hoped his voice wouldn't give up. "What about… last Sunday?"

Blaine smiled and nudged his arm.

"Bro's helping bro's, right?"

Sam stared at him. His feelings mashed all together in one big bowl of sickness so he couldn't tell if Blaine's smile was sincere or fake. But why should he fake it? Why should he say things like that if he didn't mean them?

"I guess", Sam croaked.

"Are we good again?"

Blaine pouted and made puppy eyes. But it didn't reach Sam's heart. He had literally just ten minutes ago decided it was okay to be in love with Blaine. It was a huge deal and now Blaine wanted to undo it?

"No. No, we are not."

Sam pushed away from the locker and walked down the hall. One more class and then he'd skip Glee. No need to torture himself more than he already did.

* * *

Just his luck that his last class he had not only with Blaine but also with Sugar.

"What do you want to do tonight? Again to 'Humphrey's'? Or do you want to come to my place, I have home cinema! Jake will come over, too. We're a real couple now!"

"None of the above", Sam said.

Blaine, who sat beside him because there were no spare seats in the class, actually turned around to Sugar.

"My congratulations! And thanks for the offer", he said. "But we're not doing anything."

"Oh! I get it!"

"No, you don't." Blaine shook his head and turned back.

"Of course I get it! After the baby stress you want to stay in and have a quiet nice evening."

"No. We're not doing anything as in _we_ are not doing anything", Sam said, now turning around himself.

Sugar pouted just like Blaine had earlier.

"Did you break up?"

"Yes. We did." Sam faced the board and waited for the teacher to arrive. Come on, Mr Panther.

"Though I still don't know why", Blaine whispered so only Sam could hear him. He turned his head to Blaine. How many possibilities could there be left after Jake had told him so ask someone out and Sam on the other hand had told Blaine he didn't want to date any other boy…?

"Honestly, if you can't tell by now I seriously wonder what's wrong with you."

Blaine thought about it, then shrugged.

"Oh my God!" Sam shook his head in disbelieve. Finally Mr Panther arrived and talked about boring things.

* * *

When class was over Sugar linked her arms with Sam and dragged him to Glee club. To be honest he had no objections. It would be painful but the Blaine-less weekend but be, too, and it would start soon enough.

Sam settled down on a chair far away from Blaine. For demonstration purposes. Just when Mr Schue walked in Sam pretended to have forgotten something on his bag that stood aside and when he was 'ready' he quickly sat down on the closest chair that happened to be the one in front of Blaine. Pure coincidence, really.

Mr Schue went on, yadda, yadda, Tina and Artie performed some song. It wasn't until they were dismissed that Blaine leaned to Sam.

"Is it because I didn't let you carry Bobby-John often enough?"

Sam turned around with deep, deep frowns on his forehead.

"No."

"Did I do something wrong? Just give me a hint!"

Sam glanced around. The last Glee members strolled out so it was safe to talk more open now.

"There were enough hints. In fact there were so many hints I'm starting to think you're blind on purpose."

Sam got up and took his bag.

"What's that supposed to mean? How would that even be possible?"

Blaine took his own bag and followed him to the door. Halfway there Sam turned around for one last 'hint'.

"Like, you're not allowing yourself to see it because you are afraid or something. And I get it. I'm afraid, too. I'm even more afraid than you, Blaine, believe me."

"Afraid of…?"

Sam sighed. Maybe all his clever talk wasn't any good because Blaine was really over him. Sam had missed his chance. Sounded like just his luck again. On the other hand he knew that Blaine was a smart boy so he should've put everything together by now no matter whether he returned the feelings or not.

"Stop playing stupid", Sam said. Then he turned around and went to the door.

Or rather wanted to. A hand on his arm made him stop. Rolling his eyes he turned to Blaine again.

Blaine looked at him for what felt like an eternity.

"I'm not playing stupid", he said. "I just don't believe my brain. Do you know how often I have talked myself into thinking you feel something for me? Once I even asked you. You said no. Your eyes said yes but your mouth said no. And you kept on saying no and talking everything gay down so I gave up. Tell me one good reason why things should be different this time."

Oh God. They were talking about it now… here? Damn, Sam hadn't thought it through. And suddenly he didn't want to talk about it at all. Saying no was so much easier. But he had done that often enough, Blaine was right.

Sam drove a hand over his mouth and breathed in.

"It's different because… because… oh God."

He looked aside. This was Blaine. He didn't have to talk about his feelings to Blaine because he always just _knew_. He had looked so often right through Sam that Sam thought Blaine knew him better than he did himself. But not this time. Not in this matter.

Sam clenched his fist and quickly spoke on without thinking about it.

"This time I ask you, Blaine. Do you… have feelings for me?"

Blaine's expression softened.

"Yes. I do."

For one moment Sam thought he was about to pass out. But he didn't. His feet stayed on the ground and he kept looking at Blaine.

"Cool. Uhm…" Sam threw a glance at the chairs and focused on Blaine again. "Me, too. For you, that is. I have feelings for you."

Blaine lifted his eyebrows.

"Cool."

"Now you're just mocking me."

"I think I'm allowed to do that after long, painful months of waiting."

The weight was gone. Sam had said it out aloud and it felt great. And Blaine returned his feelings! Sam's heart opened up and sent a smile to his mouth. It got as bright as it could be.

"You're such an idiot", Blaine said. He grinned, too, nudged Sam's arm and didn't protest as Sam pulled him in a hug.

"You're the idiot. _'Bro's helping bro's._ Where did you get that from?" Sam asked.

"Doesn't matter."

"Did you _help_ Ryder once?"

"No! Oh my God, Sam! It's just a saying to cover up… to hide true feelings."

Blaine leaned back and watched Sam's face.

"We're taking it slow, right?" Sam said.

"Oh, we're taking it snail slow. After you ran away screaming because our lips accidentally touched for one millisecond we're taking it snail-king slow."

Sam poked Blaine's shoulder.

"It wasn't that bad."

"Yes, it was. I thought you had a heart attack."

"It just was weird, okay? I'm not used to kissing guys. I need time to adjust."

"Of course, Sam. Just tell me when you're ready and for what."

Sam nodded. He eyed Blaine's lips. He was curious, that's not it. But...

"Okay, here's my first request", he said.

Blaine lifted his eyebrows. "Already? And… here?"

Sam looked over his shoulder. They were alone in the room and the hallways were empty, too. The most students were home already and those who were in clubs, well, were in clubs.

"Yeah, here. Because in this room we first met."

"You just made that up for the sake of romance."

"No, we really did."

"I saw you on stage when you were performing for the New Directions."

"Doesn't count, I didn't see you."

"Rachel's party then."

"I don't recall any party."

"We met in the Lima Bean when you were with Mercedes and I with Kurt."

"Doesn't count, we both weren't singles."

"When we met here I wasn't single, too."

"But I was! And that's why you loved me from the very moment on I came in here with my guitar and sang a song about a plastic cub, don't deny it."

Blaine sighed.

"Well, it's true that I thought you were cute."

"Tadaa! I told you so. Okay, now. Can I, like, kiss you but you don't kiss back? I just want to taste your lips without really kissing."

"That's some serious stuff you ask of me. Not kissing back", Blaine said. He adjusted the strap of his bag. "But I can do it."

"Great! Okay. No, also no lips pursing. Just normal lips." Sam softly stroked with his thumb over Blaine's mouth to even it out. Wow, it felt soft. Blaine relaxed. Sam got closer, put one hand on his shoulder and laid the other on Blaine's jaw. Their eyes met. Sam's pulse sped up and waves of pleasure rushed through his body although he hadn't done anything so far.

Blaine closed his eyes. Sam let his thumb run over the lips again. He moved closer, wetted his own mouth and paused millimetres in front of Blaine's faces, their noses barely touching. Blaine's breath came fast and mixed together with Sam's. Sam watched Blaine's dark eyelashes and brows. He was so beautiful.

Then Sam tilted his head and closed his eyes. All he had to do was move forward. He laid his lips against Blaine's and enjoyed the shudder that went through the other boy. But it also ran through Sam's body. The sensation his lips felt flood to every part of his body and made his knees weak.

Blaine's lips were smooth and warm. So warm. Sam mildly pushed against them. Blaine moaned and laid a hand on Sam's waist but his lips didn't move. Sam didn't remember why he had been afraid of this. It was the best thing ever even with '_Zelda – A Link Between Worlds'_ on the list. He pushed again and tried to get a reaction.

"Sam…" Blaine whispered through barely open lips. Sam used the opportunity and closed his mouth around Blaine's upper lip. He let it go and caught it again.

"Sam, I…"

"Go on."

Blaine groaned as if freed from a yearlong torture and his returned the pressure. And when he did Sam felt the infamous fireworks every movie ever talked about. It burnt down his guts and rolled up his throat. And he got hard. From one kiss. Fuck, Blaine had smeared his lips with Viagra, hadn't he?

They opened and closed in unison around each other until Sam realised he needed to breathe. He pulled back and watched Blaine's red face.

The dark haired boy let his head fall on Sam's shoulder and moaned.

"Shit."

"Whoa. Here I was, thinking it was good."

Blaine hit him against the arm but didn't answer. He panted for a few moments then stepped back and took a deep breath.

"Well. That wasn't too bad, was it?"

Sam waggled his head. "Yeah. Room for improvement but yeah. It was okay."

Blaine nodded. Then he broke into a bright grin.

"Oh, Sam Evans… oh."

He stroked over Sam's arm. The way he looked at Sam made the blond smile until his cheeks hurt. Blaine's eyes made him feel special without speaking.

"You, too, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine sighed deeply, clearly feeling as relieved and happy as Sam did.

"I know we already went through the baby phase but we skipped the honeymoon phase. How about we go home and make up for it?" Sam asked.

"If you insist", Blaine said.

"I do insist."

And just like that Sam's weekend was about to become one of the greatest in his life.

**The end**


End file.
